


whiskey on the bed

by idonthavelungs



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Daddy Kink, M/M, Rossi calls him Italian pet names, Total self indulgence not sorry, minor Gideon bashing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:21:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25972045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idonthavelungs/pseuds/idonthavelungs
Summary: Rossi can see it the second he meets Spencer, he’s broken, desperate for daddy’s approval, latching on to Rossi and following him around like a lost puppy.
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner/Spencer Reid/David Rossi
Comments: 13
Kudos: 189





	whiskey on the bed

**Author's Note:**

> Please excuse the switching back and forth between Dave & Rossi and Hotch & Aaron, I tried.

Abandonment issues would be a gentle way to describe Spencer Reid’s troubled experiences with those he looked up to. His father left because of his mother’s illness and Spencer blamed himself. His mother’s illness took her away from him, yet another thing he blamed himself for. Attachment to his college professors he eventually had to part with. Then Gideon. 

Gideon was a replacement father to the boy, when they met he was only 20 years old, fresh out of school for his third degree, and he was impressionable. Gideon took him under his wing, helped him get that position in the FBI he so desperately wanted, Gideon gave him the praise he needed. Then he left, he left with only a letter as a goodbye, yet another thing to make that self hatred and irrational blame tug on Spencer's heart.

Rossi can see it the second he meets Spencer, he’s broken, desperate for daddy’s approval, latching on to Rossi and following him around like a lost puppy. It’s cute at first, listening to Spencer’s rambling about Rossi’s books and influence on the BAU, but then he realizes it’s a little more than admiration for his success. It’s a lot more than that. 

He watches closely, catching the way Spencer squirms when Aaron shoots him a glare, noticing the way Spencer’s eyes darken when Rossi rests his hand on his shoulder. It’s not a reaction he has to Morgan or any of the girls, just him and Hotch. 

His theory is finally proved when the reaction happens in front of a local sheriff. He's older, greying, he’s firm with his subordinates, and he raises his voice when Spencer trips over himself and runs into him. Spencer’s eyes widen, stuttering an apology and turning bright red, he can see the lust clouding Spencer’s eyes as the sheriff walks away. He catches Rossi’s gaze as he finds his way to the bathroom, blushing even harder.

When Rossi follows he hears the whimpers coming from Spencer’s stall, he places his hand on the door, “We need to have a talk, kid.” 

Spencer squeaks, but the whimpering doesn’t stop, “Yes sir?”

Rossi chuckles, “Later, Spencer.” He revels in the whine that spills from Spencer's mouth, “You know which room is mine.” And then he leaves, exchanging a glance with Aaron, there’s no possible way he doesn’t know.

It’s no surprise when Aaron walks over to him, “I hope you’re not planning anything stupid, Dave.” He’s glaring at the bathroom door as Spencer comes out, his gaze to the floor, “Don’t be a dirty old man.”

“That’s not my intention, Aaron,” Rossi grumbles, “he needs guidance, a firm hand, and you’re not willing to give him that.”

“Who says I’m not,” Hotch raises an eyebrow, challenging Rossi.

“Don’t go all alpha male on me, Hotchner,” Rossi pats his shoulder, “just come have a drink with me later.” Hotch’s eyes show his suspicion, Rossi sighs, “It’s just some scotch and a conversation. I’m not suggesting we double team the kid in a shitty hotel with thin walls.”

Hotch chuckles at that, “Fine.” His face is still serious, a gentle frown tugging at his lips as he looks in Spencer’s direction, “Seriously, Dave, you know how much Gideon hurt him, and they weren’t even sleeping together.”

“I'm surprised Gideon didn't go that far,” Rossi mutters, “Jason is not the man I knew 30 years ago.” 

A low sound comes from Hotch, angry and dangerous, “Back to work Dave, paperwork needs to be done before we leave tomorrow.” 

They work until midnight, when Hotch notices the time he tells everyone to get back to the hotel, eyes mostly on Spencer. Rossi enjoys how easy it is to fluster Spencer, he’s falling all over himself from a simple look, Hotch seems to enjoy it too, based on his smirk. 

Twenty minutes later he’s sitting unnecessarily close to Aaron on the end of the bed in his room. The scotch warms his throat and calms his nerves as they wait for Spencer’s knock. 

“You scared him away Dave,” Hotch sighs, “he's overthinking it right now.” 

Then comes the knock, shy and weak, Dave gives Aaron a _Look_ and lets Spencer in. He stumbles in at Dave’s invitation, already intending to choke on his own stupidity. “Sir, listen, I know what I did was inappropriate, I’m-” Spencer snaps his mouth shut, “Hotch.” He shrinks in, waving at Hotch awkwardly. 

“Inappropriate?” Hotch raises an eyebrow, he knows what Spencer did, but he wants to hear it from that pretty mouth.

“I- well, uhm, sir, I,” Spencer stutters, taking a step back, directly into Rossi.

“You don't have to be so nervous Spencer,” Rossi soothes, stepping away from Spencer to give him space, “right now, we just wanna talk to you. Everything right here right now is your decision, nothing you're uncomfortable with.”

Spencer turns bright red, “Sir, uh, I don't, what exactly are you saying? You can't be, I mean, huh?” 

“What he's saying, Spencer,” Hotch smiles softly, “is that we're profilers, and even if we weren't you'd have to be blind to miss the way you look at us.” 

Rossi finds his spot next to Hotch again, somehow even closer than before, “We’re saying we want you too, baby boy.” 

“Baby boy?” Spencer whispers, nervously tugging at a strand of hair.

Rossi nods, patting the bed behind him, “Come sit, sweetheart.” 

For the first time Rossi notices Spencer's not wearing shoes, one pink sock and one blue sock shuffling along the floor. Spencer sits on the bed, back against the headboard, crossing his legs. “You wanted to talk?” He asks nervously.

They're turned so they can look at Spencer now, he's beautiful, a gentle soul with innocent eyes exposed to too much. “Do you actually want us?” Hotch asks slowly, setting his drink down, taking Rossi's and doing the same.

He seems to think for a moment, fingers tapping at his thighs, “I, I’ve been in love with both of you since we met.”

“In love?” Rossi questions, meeting Spencer's gaze.

Spencer nods shyly, looking away, “I mean, I think? I'm obviously attracted to you, but it's more than that. I wanna wake up with you, wanna hold your hands, wanna go on dates.” He stares at his hands as he talks, hair falling in his face.

Rossi looks to Hotch, exchanging a look, that's not what he expected, but it's not turning him away. He stands up, sitting next to Spencer. He gently grips the younger man’s chin, meeting those gorgeous eyes, “Let’s start slow, sweetheart. Give me a kiss?” 

A nervous nod gives Rossi the permission he needs, he leans in and brushes his lips against Spencer’s, soft and loving. Spencer gasps, lips parting, begging for more. Rossi chuckles, “Patience, _cucciolo_ , Aaron deserves one too.”

“ _Puppy_ ,” Spencer repeats, his face impossibly bright.

“Mhm _cucciolo_ ,” Rossi smiles, “now are you gonna go give daddy a kiss?” 

Spencer's eyes go wide, he nods shakily, crawling to the end of the bed. He kisses Hotch just as he had Dave, nervous, soft, needing more with the other refusing to give any. When he pulls away he sits on his heels, reaching out to cup Hotch’s face, “Daddy.” 

Dave can see the change in Aaron, his fingers clench, his eyes darken, his posture turned predatory. He practically pounces on Spencer, has him flat on the bed within seconds, “ _Say it again._ ” His voice is rough, desperate, Spencer looks wrecked by it already.

“Daddy,” it's more of a gasp than anything else, it's beautiful. Dave can't help the low groan that escapes him, the word sending heat through his body. He reaches out from where he's sitting, not too far from where Hotch has Spencer pinned, he runs his fingers through his hair. 

Hotch growls, attaching his mouth to Spencer’s neck, sucking deep marks into pale skin. He writhes underneath Hotch, hips lifting, lips parting, gentle whines pulled from his mouth. Dave clears his throat, “Aaron, I told you we're not fucking him in this shitty hotel, any louder and we’ll get a noise complaint.” 

Hotch grumbles, “Don't have to fuck him to make him feel good.” His mouth is right back on Spencer, teeth grazing over his pulse point before placing a kiss to it. 

A mess of _daddy please_ spills from Spencer, he looks completely gone from only a few touches. Dave continues to stroke his hair, tugging ever so often just to see Spencer arch off the bed. 

Suddenly Aaron's moving down, looking up at Spencer with hungry eyes as he settles on the floor. Spencer yelps when Aaron tugs him closer to the end of the bed by his legs, “Are you okay with this sweetheart?” He asks softly, stroking Spencer’s thighs.

The answer comes in the form of a whine, Spencer’s hips lifting, begging for Hotch’s touch. Dave chuckles, moving closer so he can once again stroke Spencer’s hair, “Patience, _caro_.” 

“Yes, daddy,” he gasps. Dave feels like he’s about to explode, he needs to touch himself, but right now needs to be about Spencer. 

Spencer’s pants are on the floor within seconds, exposing him to the hungry eyes of the two older men. When Aaron’s firm hand wraps around Spencer’s, already leaking, cock, the boy makes a noise that can only be described as unholy; and _God forgive him_ for the things that noise does to his body. 

Another noise is pulled from Spencer’s lips as Aaron moves his hand, Dave smiles down, bringing his free hand over to cup Spencer’s cheek, “So sensitive, _cucciolo_.” He smirks when Spencer nods, bucking up into Hotch’s hand. He presses two fingers against beautifully soft lips, “Open up, baby boy.” 

It takes no time for Spencer to comply, lips parting, desperately sucking Dave’s fingers into wet heat. His tongue swirls around the fingers and Dave can’t help but groan, pressing down on Spencer’s tongue. 

Another loud noise, this time muffled by Dave’s fingers, comes from Spencer as Hotch drags his tongue over the tip of Spencer’s cock. Dave can see him twitch from Hotch’s touch, he won’t last long at all. Dave tugs on his hair gently, “Gonna come soon, puppy?” 

He nods, hips lifting, trying to push further into Hotch’s mouth. Hotch allows it, taking him down considerably far, holding onto Spencer’s hips so he can only take what he’s given.

And then Spencer’s coming, thighs shaking, trying to moan around Rossi’s fingers. Hotch lets him come in his mouth, swallowing around Spencer’s cock. He stands up as soon as Spencer’s done, moving straight to Rossi.

He grabs Dave by the wrist and pulls him up into a searing kiss, Dave moans, he can taste Spencer on Aaron’s tongue. “Doesn't our boy taste amazing?” He mutters, hand sliding down to unbutton Dave’s pants.

Dave groans, letting Aaron back him against the nearest wall, “Delicious.” He repeats Aaron's earlier motions, slipping his hand into the other man’s pants. 

Dave loses his train of thought the second Aaron's tongue is back in his mouth, hand wrapped around his aching cock. They're both a mess, rutting against each other, desperate to get off, Spencer’s taste still lingering between them. 

It feels like he's a teenager again, he hasn't touched someone like this since his first wedding night. Aaron makes a soft noise, completely covering Dave’s body with his as he comes. It doesn't take Dave much longer after that, bucking into Aaron's hand and moaning into his mouth as he comes.

“Fuck,” Aaron’s panting, backing away from where he had Dave pinned. 

“Yeah, _fuck_ ,” Dave agrees, tipping his head back, taking a deep breath.

He looks over to the bed, where Spencer’s still sitting on the edge. His eyes are wide, lips parted, hand tapping on his bare knee. He's hard again, just from watching. 

Dave chuckles, “Puppy's eager.” 

Spencer nods, hand hovering near his cock, “Daddy, can I touch?” 

They both give permission, encouraging Spencer as he fucks his hand. He pushes himself over the edge, whimpering and pressing his face against Dave’s chest. 

Soothing words are whispered as they help him clean up, “You okay, sweet boy? Do you need anything? You did so good for daddy, _cucciolo_.”

“Spencer, sweetheart,” Dave mumbles as soon as he's in comfortable clothes and relaxed between him and Aaron, “do you wanna sleep here with us?” 

“Please?” Spencer whines softly, clinging to Dave’s side. He smiles, tilting Spencer's chin up, he places a gentle kiss to his cheek, running his fingers through his hair. 

In bed Spencer settles comfortably, facing Aaron, giving him little kisses just because he can, his back is to Dave, allowing him to play with his hair. Dave trails his fingers down, gently gripping Spencer's side, “Sleep well, _caro_.”

**Author's Note:**

> 💕💕💕 kudos and comments appreciated


End file.
